The Kory-Rurt Trilogy, Part 1: Rescue Me
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: Exchange student Rory falls for Kurt, but finds the constant harassment of a football player to be the one thing that may bring them apart. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: I wanted to write another Rory slash fic, but this time with another Gleek. And yes, the story will be full of references to the past two seasons.

* * *

><p>The first thing Rory Flanagan saw when he arrived at William McKinley High for his first day was a brown-haired boy shoved against a locker by a burly boy in a Letterman jacket. Rory rushed to the boy's side and helped him up.<p>

"Are you okay?" Rory asked the boy who was brushing himself off.

"Yeah, it's a daily ritual for me," the boy replied, combing his hair back with a hand.

"I'm Rory, and I'm new here. Can you help me find my first class?" Rory offered his schedule to the boy.

"I'm Kurt, and yes, I will help you," the boy said, taking the schedule and scanning it. "It seems to be that you're in my first period Algebra class. Come on, I'll show you the way."

"Thanks." Rory grabbed his bag and followed Kurt.

"Kurt, you're late," Mr. Nixon said as Kurt and Rory walked in.

"Sorry, Mr. Nixon, but I was helping Rory find the class," Kurt replied with a shrug.

"Oh, you're the exchange student?" Mr. Nixon asked Rory, who nodded in response. "Class, this is Rory Flanagan from Ireland." Mr. Nixon pulled Rory in front of him. Kurt looked around the room to see mostly expressionless faces staring at the teacher, but he also saw two expression-filled faces, one evil smirk that belonged to football player Wayne "The Ram" Douglas, and the other being a glossy look from Brett, one of McKinley's resident stoners.

"Hi, everyone," Rory said shyly before walking to the last vacant seat, which was right next to Kurt.

"Now, everyone, page 212," Mr. Nixon ordered.

"So you're from Ireland?" Kurt had asked Rory as the two were getting their lunches in the school cafeteria.

"Derry City, Northern Ireland," Rory explained. "My mum, dad, brother, and sister are still over there. I was chosen for the exchange program out of like one hundred other kids."

"That's pretty cool. I always wanted to be exchanged to Paris or something like that." Kurt mused.

"Hey, faggot," a snide voice cut in and Kurt flinched. He looked up to see Wayne Douglas and his two thugs. "Is Ireland your new butt buddy, Hummel?"

"Shut up," Kurt muttered, not wanting another altercation.

"What'd you say?" Douglas leaned in to Kurt, who could smell Douglas' smoke-billowing breath.

"Nothing," Kurt mumbled, leaning away from Douglas.

"I thought so. So, Irish, why are you hanging around with homos like Hummel?" Douglas asked Rory. Rory just looked at Douglas, and then at Kurt, who avoided his gaze.

"Didn't you hear me, Leprechaun?" Douglas snarled. Rory tried to ignore the Neanderthal, but the boy grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "I said did you hear me or are you deaf?" Rory yanked his arm away, surprised by this sudden burst of bravery. He had never been able to stand up to the bullies at his old school.

"Just leave us alone," Rory snapped.

"Wow, the Leprechaun _can_ talk, guys," Douglas sneered and his two thugs laughed stupidly. "What are you gonna do if I don't, huh, Pixie Boy?" Douglas challenged, shoving Rory.

"Don't touch him!" Kurt pushed Douglas and Rory apart.

"Oh, so Pixie Boy _is_ your butt buddy? You're such a fucking fag, Hummel," Douglas laughed as he shoved both Rory and Kurt onto the floor and walked away, his two thugs in tow.

"Sorry about that," Kurt said to Rory, who was shaking.

"It's fine. It's just I never stood up to the jerks before," Rory replied. "Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt looked up at him.

"Do you wanna be my friend?" Rory asked nervously. Kurt smiled.

"Sure," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you going, Kurt?" Rory asked as the two boys left their last period Spanish with Mr. Schuester.

"I have Glee club," Kurt explained. After a moment, he asked, "Do you want to audition? We're always looking for new members."

"Sure. I was in an all-male singing group back home," Rory said, feeling a jolt of acceptance; despite the bullies here, he felt like he'd found somewhere he would belong.

"Come on." Kurt led the way to the choir room, where everyone else had already assembled.

"Kurt, you brought someone to audition?" Rachel Berry jumped up and ran to Rory, who backed away.

"Don't worry, Rachel's harmless," Kurt whispered, putting a hand on Rory's shoulder. Rory looked at Kurt's hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly. Kurt let him go and sat down as Rory whispered a song in the pianist's ear.

"_When it feels like_

_ The world is on your shoulders_

_ And all of the madness_

_ Has got you going crazy_

_ It's time to get out_

_ Step out into the street_

_ Where all of the action_

_ Is right there at your feet_

_ Well, I know a place where we can dance the whole night away_

_ Underneath the 'lectric stars_

_ Just come with me_

_ And we can shake the blues right away_

_ You'll be doing fine when the music starts_

"_Oh, feel the beat of the rhythm of the night_

_ Dance until the morning light_

_ Forget about the worries on your might_

_ You can leave 'em all behind_

_ Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night_

_ Oh, the rhythm of the night_

_ Oh yeah_,"

Rory sang before finishing and bowing. Everyone applauded.

"Looks like we have a new member of New Directions," Mr. Schuester announced to cheers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Short chapter, next will be longer


	3. Chapter 3

As Rory and Kurt walked out of Glee club, they saw Douglas and his two thugs hanging out by the only open exit out of the school. They approached with caution and Douglas blocked their way.

"Hey, Leprechaun, why are you still hanging out with Hummel?" Douglas taunted. Kurt avoided the bully's gaze, but Rory stood his ground and glared back at Douglas without a word. "Hey, guys. Looks like Pixie Boy's challenging me. I'm so scared." Rory took Kurt's hand and led him towards the door around Douglas's thugs, but Douglas slipped back in front of them.

"Get out of the way," Rory said, trying to sound brave, when he was actually really scared inside. Rory realized Kurt was just going to submit under these guys' torments, but he sure as hell wasn't.

"You're giving me orders, Ireland?" Douglas asked, looking like he was shocked. "You don't know who runs this school then, do you?" Douglas grabbed Rory by the collar and pinned him against a locker. Kurt saw Rory flinch but say nothing. "Go ahead; say something smart, Ireland, and maybe I won't break your face."

Rory raised his head and did something he thought he'd never have to do: he spit in Douglas's face, grabbed Kurt's hand, and the two took off through the doors. "You're fucking dead, Leprechaun!" The two heard Douglas yell behind them.

At last the boys finally stopped running as they were at Kurt's car. Kurt unlocked the car and Rory threw his backpack in the backseat and slumped against the seat.

"Holy crap, Rory, I've never seen anyone do something brave like that." Kurt sounded astounded at Rory's feat. "You worried about him?" Kurt asked. Rory shook his head. "You can talk to me, Rory. I would never hurt you." Rory looked at Kurt, his eyes filling with tears, and then grabbed Kurt and kissed him.

"I love you, Kurt," Rory said when he pulled away. "You're the only person who's been nice to me since I came here."

"Gaga, Rory, I like you too, but isn't this a little too fast?" Kurt removed a tissue from the glove box and wiped his mouth. Rory looked at Kurt as if Kurt had suddenly grown a second head. "Fuck it. I love you too, Rory." Kurt leaned in for another kiss.

Kurt drove back to his house and introduced Rory to his father. The two then ran down to Kurt's room where they lay on the bed, kissing. A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Kurt looked up.

"Who is it?" Kurt called.

"It's Finn," a voice replied.

"Oh, okay, come in." The tall boy Rory saw in Glee club opened the door.

"Hey, Kurt; oh, you have someone over, sorry." Finn looked over at Rory and snapped his fingers. "Hey, you're the guy who just auditioned for Glee club." Rory nodded. "Rory, right?" Rory nodded again.

"Rory, this is my stepbrother, Finn." Rory waved. "He's shy," Kurt whispered to Finn.

"Yeah, well, I heard what happened with Douglas, so I just came to ask you about it," Finn said awkwardly.

"He threatened to punch me and I spit in his face," Rory explained, turning red.

"It's about time someone stood up to them anyway," Kurt mumbled, making Rory smile.

"I'm not really sure about that, dude. I mean, Douglas came to practice looking like he was gonna murder someone," Finn said. Rory saw Kurt glare at Finn at the term "dude". "Me and the Glee guys will protect you two tomorrow just in case Douglas tries anything, okay?"

"Thanks, Finn," Rory said.

"No problem, guys. I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing." Finn seemed to leave the room in a hurry. Rory looked at Kurt lovingly and kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Rory spent the night with Kurt, which was only achieved when Kurt's father, Burt, talked to Rory's mother, Aphrodite, and told her that Rory would be their number one priority. And so Kurt and Rory stayed up until midnight cuddling and watching "_Moulin Rouge!_" until being told to go to sleep by Carole, Burt's wife, who, by that point, could no longer stand the boys' singing. Carole would admit that they were both very powerful and great singers, but it was past midnight and everyone needed to sleep.

The next morning, Kurt drove him and Rory to school, where the Glee guys were already waiting to protect them. Finn and Blaine attended the first shift, taking Kurt and Rory to their homeroom, and waited for them following class. The day seemed to go well, up until lunch when Douglas, passing the Glee club table, shot Rory a nasty look. Kurt saw this and put his arm around Rory protectively. Puck and Sam stood up, ready for a fight, but Kurt waved them down.

"Guys, it's great what you're doing for us, but I don't want you getting in a fight," Kurt said. "Guys like Wayne Douglas seem to respond only to violence, and I don't need any of you getting hurt for our sake."

"Kurt, it's like you said a few years ago, but now it's you we're talking about, you're one of us, only we get to humiliate you," Tina pointed out with a smile. Kurt blushed, remembering the time he did say that. Rory nuzzled into Kurt's jacket; looking rather satisfied with the boy he loves. Kurt tousled Rory's hair and kissed him, causing the whole Glee table to giggle.

* * *

><p>After lunch was Physical Education for Kurt and Rory, but none of the other Glee kids were in their class, and Douglas was. They tried to keep the farthest distance they could from the loud, obnoxious jocks hanging out on the opposite side of their lockers. The period went well, the boys hung out on their own, watching the jocks fight over the basketball and sneaking in kisses every now and then. When the two returned to the locker room, Douglas and two guys from the hockey team were hanging out in front of their lockers. Douglas grinned evilly when he saw Rory and Kurt. The two hockey guys grabbed them and pinned them against the lockers.<p>

"So you think you can just get away with spitting in my face, don't you, Leprechaun?" Douglas glared at Rory, who was struggling against the hockey guy holding him. Kurt knew this was one of those times Rory would fall silent and not speak for awhile. "Answer me, Pixie Boy," Douglas ordered, punching the locker next to Rory, making him flinch.

"He stood up to you, one of the few people who should be knocked down a peg or two at this school," Kurt snapped. He was surprised with what just came out of his mouth.

"Was I talking to you, Hummel? Huh? Should I just beat the shit out of your little boyfriend?" Douglas grabbed Rory and lifted him up. Rory was completely petrified by now and tried to pry Douglas's fingers from his neck. Kurt looked up at Rory, wanting to save him, but the hockey player's grip was more than he could handle. "I should kill you both right here and now, but because it's so much fun to do this to you, I'll put a hold on it." Douglas released Rory, who slumped against the locker, rubbing his neck. The hockey player released Kurt, who rushed to Rory's side and embraced him, glaring daggers at Douglas. "Fags," Douglas scoffed and sauntered out of the locker room.

"Are you okay, Rory?" Kurt asked. Rory shook his head and buried his face in Kurt's lap; Kurt stroked his hair soothingly. "I love you, Rory. I'm so sorry you got mixed up in this. I never want anyone to hurt you, baby," Kurt whispered. Rory looked up at Kurt and gave him a tearful smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Ugh, that was so rushed. I feel so bad for writing this terrible things that happen to Kurt and Rory, because I love them both so much. And I loved how Kurt was the one who rushed to Rory's side when he got hit in the face by Santana's dodgeball in last night's episode.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt helped Rory to his feet and the two walked to Kurt's car, where Kurt lifted Rory and placed him gently in the backseat. The only sounds Rory made were soft whimpers every now and then; Kurt stroked his hair and kissed him.

"I love you, Rory," Kurt said, taking Rory's hand. Rory looked up at Kurt and smiled softly. He suddenly flinched when someone yelled "Hey!"

It was Finn, followed by Puck, Sam, Blaine, and Mike. "Oh my God, Kurt, is he okay?" Sam asked worriedly, looking at a shaking Rory.

"Douglas scared the shit out of him," Kurt replied, still stroking Rory's hair. "He was about to beat up Rory, but I distracted him long enough."

"Can we go, Kurt?" Rory asked weakly. Kurt nodded and got in the driver's seat.

"Guys, don't start anything with Douglas, please," Kurt said as he pulled out. "Don't do it!" he called, driving away.

When Kurt and Rory arrived at Kurt's, a tall brunette woman walked over to the car.

"Are you Kurt?" she asked. Kurt nodded and the woman extended her hand. "I'm Aphrodite Flanagan, Rory's mother. Is he with you?"

"Mommy?" Rory mumbled from the backseat. Mrs. Flanagan opened the back door and gasped when she saw Rory.

"What happened to him?" Mrs. Flanagan demanded.

"The thing is he came to help me when I was getting bullied. One of the jocks at school started targeting him because he was hanging out with me. Rory stood up for both of us and the bullying just got worse," Kurt explained, tears filling up his eyes. "I never wanted him to get hurt, Mrs. Flanagan. I love him."

"Oh, this is just like back home. He was always getting bullied by the other students. His father and I had hoped that this exchange program would help. Kurt, do you truly love Rory?" Mrs. Flanagan asked. Kurt nodded and Mrs. Flanagan embraced him. "Will you take care of him? I flew over here to check up on him and I have to go back. Can he live with you, Kurt? I'd feel so much better if he was with someone who loves him," Mrs. Flanagan asked.

"You have to talk to my father and stepmother about that," Kurt replied. "My dad should be in the garage. Come on, I'll show you the way, just as soon as I get Rory settled downstairs." Kurt lifted Rory from the backseat, carried him downstairs, and put him in his bed. "I love you, baby," Kurt whispered.

Mrs. Flanagan talked things over with Burt and Carole and it was decided that Rory could live the Hummels for the time being. Mrs. Flanagan, Kurt, and Burt drove over to the Pierces and got Rory's belongings, explaining to Mr. and Mrs. Pierce that Rory would be better suited with Kurt. The Pierces were fine with the arrangement, considering they already had their two daughters. When Kurt returned, he brought all of Rory's things downstairs, where he found Rory looking through his collection of _Vogue_. He told Rory of the new arrangements and kissed him.

"You mean I'm living with you and your family, Kurt?" Rory asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes, and you're sharing my room. I promised your mom I'd keep you safe and that's exactly what I'm going to do," Kurt replied. "I'm your angel, Rory, and I'll always protect you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: The last chapter was so upsetting that I had to write some Kory fluff. But the fluff will not be around forever, the bullying at McKinley will get worse, and I will probably get more upset as I write.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Kurt and Rory walked into McKinley High, their hands linked; the two walked to their homeroom, disregarding everyone's stares.

"Well, if it ain't Hummel and Pixie Boy," a voice jeered. Kurt and Rory tried to ignore it, but Douglas's two thugs grabbed them and spun them around. Not one person was in the hallway at this point, so the boys were trapped. "So, I heard you two are roommates. That's so sweet; you fags can just have butt sex all night, huh?" Douglas asked mockingly.

"No," Kurt said.

"What'd you say?" Douglas grabbed Kurt by the collar and pinned him against a locker.

"I said, no," Kurt repeated, glaring daggers at Douglas.

"No what?" Douglas mocked. At that moment, the other Glee guys, Finn, Puck, Sam, Blaine, and Mike, rushed in and pulled Douglas and his thugs from Kurt and Rory.

"Keep your hands off them," Blaine said, holding Douglas by the jacket.

"What're you gonna do if I don't, Hobbit?" Douglas spat. None of the other boys saw Blaine like this before as he slapped Douglas and slammed him against a locker.

"I'm not much of a physical person, but when assholes like you intimidate my friends, it can get really ugly," Blaine hissed. Douglas shoved Blaine off and stormed away. Finn and Mike released the thugs who chased after Douglas.

"Are you guys okay?" Sam asked. Rory was curled up in a fetal position on the floor. Kurt got down next to him and embraced him.

"You're fine, baby, everything's gonna be fine," Kurt whispered. Rory grabbed Kurt's arm and began to sob. "You're okay, Rory. I'm okay. Come on, I'm gonna take you home. Guys, tell Mr. Schue we're fine and we'll talk to you later." Kurt lifted Rory and carried him outside to his car.

"How do you feel, Rory?" Kurt asked as he tucked Rory into his bed. Rory's eyes filled with tears as he sat up and hugged Kurt.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Rory said. "This is just like back home, but no one ever loved me the way you do."

"Can I ask what happened?" Kurt stroked Rory's hair.

"There was this group of four boys who seem to have lived to tease me. The leader was this guy named Eric, who was a lot bigger than me and he loved to push me into lockers, the girls' locker room, or the pool every single day. Douglas reminds me almost exactly of Eric," Rory explained. "The last thing he did to me before I left was the worst. He tried to kill me, Kurt, by covering the pool he'd just shoved me in. Thank God the janitor was still on campus."

"Oh Gaga," Kurt muttered, kissing Rory's forehead. "You're safe from him, Rory. I'm gonna protect every which way I can. And no one is gonna bring us down, I promise. Now you get some sleep, okay?" Rory nodded and closed his eyes. Kurt kissed Rory again and went to call the guys.


	7. Chapter 7

After he tucked Rory into his bed, Kurt stood in the doorway, looking sadly at his boyfriend. All he wanted was for Rory to be safe; he had to admit though, no one had bothered to try and stand up for him before. When Kurt met Rory, he thought of him as his knight in shining armor, sent that day to help him from the ignorant jerks at McKinley, and because of this thought, Kurt made it his mission to protect his knight from harm. Kurt closed the door softly and walked upstairs, pulling out his phone and texting Finn: "Rory's safe; if he feels better, we might be in Glee later. K." Suddenly tired, Kurt went to take a rest on the couch.

What seemed like hours later, Kurt felt someone shaking him; he opened his eyes and Rory was standing there, prodding him. Kurt sat up and smiled.

"Hey, baby, how are you feeling?" Kurt asked, kissing Rory on the cheek.

"A lot better, thanks," Rory replied, sitting down on the couch next to Kurt.

"It's about three o'clock; you feel good enough to go to Glee club?" Kurt asked. Rory nodded. "Ok, let's go then," Kurt took Rory's hand; they walked outside and Kurt drove to McKinley.

When Kurt parked outside the school, he immediately saw Douglas and his cronies hanging out beside a Jeep the next aisle over. Kurt looked at Rory, who had turned pale. "Everything is gonna be okay, Rory. He will never lay a hand on you again," Kurt whispered. The two then saw Finn, Sam, and Blaine walking towards them; Kurt waved them over. "Guys, Douglas is right there. We want to get in without being noticed."

"That's easy enough," Finn said, with a smile. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Rory, who looked up at him gratefully. Blaine did the same with Kurt, and the five boys trekked into the school. After the door closed, Kurt and Rory peered out the window, only to see Douglas and his friends still standing where they were.

"Thanks," Rory said, and Finn grinned. The boys walked to Glee club, where everyone was still milling about and chatting. Rachel walked over and hugged Kurt and Rory.

"Okay, everybody, let's talk about set list ideas for Sectionals. I have the list of our competitors." Mr. Schue walked into the room, carrying a stack of papers. "We are up against The Troubletones and The Unitards." Everyone burst into laughter at the last name.

"Mr. Schue, we're gonna win," Rachel said confidently.

"It's always a good attitude with Rachel, despite the self-absorption," Kurt whispered to Rory, who smirked. Kurt then stood up and walked to the center of the room. "I have a song; not only is it a good Sectionals idea, but it describes my love for the boy sitting right there." Kurt pointed at Rory as he said this; Rory blushed.

"_Never met a man quite like you_

_Doin' all he can makin' my dreams come true_

_You're strong and you're smart_

_You've taken my heart_

_And I'll give you the rest of me too_

_You're the perfect man for me_

_I love you, I do_

_Mmm, I love ya_

_Never ever felt_

_Quite like this_

_Good about myself from our very first kiss_

_I'm here when you call_

_You've got it all_

_And confidence like I never knew_

_You're the perfect man for me_

_I love you, I do_

_You've got the charm_

_You simply disarm me every time_

_As long as you drive, I'm along for the ride your way_

_You said it before_

_There won't be a door that's closed to us_

_I'm puttin' all my trust in you_

_'Cause you, you'll always be true, oh_

_I never could have known this would be_

_Oh, you and you alone, yeah, all for me_

_I know you're the best_

_You passed every test_

_It's almost too good to be true_

_You're the perfect man for me_

_I love you, I do_

_You're the perfect man for me_

_I love you, I do_,"

Kurt sang. Everyone cheered at the end as Kurt bowed and returned to his seat, kissing Rory on the cheek when he sat down.


	8. Chapter 8

Rory was the first to see what he'd never expected to see, especially in America. He'd seen things like this in those films he had watched back home, but he never thought he would experience it. The rest of the Glee club were talking and chatting when they stopped short, seeing what Rory saw. It was the entire school parking lot, covered in graffiti. Not only was it typical graffiti, but it only lived to prove how homophobic the students were: there were two figures made to resemble Kurt and Rory being lynched by a mob of figures. The Kurt and Rory figures had 'FAGS MUST DIE' written on the chest.

"Holy shit," Artie said, putting a hand on Rory's shoulder. Rory crumpled to the ground in tears. Kurt embraced his boyfriend. The other members of the club huddled around Kurt and Rory and helped them up.

"I'm so sorry, guys." Rachel took Kurt's hand and tried to lead him inside, but Kurt broke away, grabbed Rory, and the two ran inside together. Rachel and the Glee club stared after them, all in utter disbelief at what happened.

"How could anyone be so cruel?" Mike asked.

"What's going on?" Mercedes walked out of the building, flanked by Brittany and Santana. "We just saw Kurt and the Irish kid run in there; both of them looked really upset." The members of New Directions moved to show The Troubletones what had caused such an upset. Mercedes gasped and covered her mouth. Brittany embraced Santana, who looked like she was going to throw up.

"Who would do this kind of thing?" Santana asked, almost in tears.

"I only know one sick motherfucker who would be so brainless to do this," Blaine said. Everyone looked over at Blaine. "Wayne Douglas. The way he's been giving Kurt and Rory so much shit, he'd be the prime suspect."

"This is seriously fucked up," Sam said and everyone muttered in agreement.

Meanwhile, inside the school, Kurt and Rory were sitting together in the choir room, holding each other.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Rory asked, trying to keep from crying.

"We didn't do anything, Rory. It's just the stupidity and ignorance of those fucking jocks," Kurt replied, holding Rory close.

"Hey, guys, look. It looks like Fairy and Pixie Boy liked our artwork," Douglas sneered, walking into the choir room, followed by the same two hockey jerks from the day before.

"Fuck you," Kurt snapped, standing up.

"What'd you say, Hummel?" Douglas asked, raising his eyebrows in mock amazement.

"I said, fuck you, you ignorant piece of shit," Kurt said louder.

"I don't think I heard you the first time," Douglas mocked. Rory had reached the end of his innocent exchange student phase and was now at maximum anger for the jerk bullying his boyfriend. He stood up, lightly moved Kurt out of the way, and shoved Douglas with all he could muster, making the bigger boy stumble backwards into his friends. "You're so dead, you little faggot!" Douglas lunged for Rory; Rory, being smaller and quicker, stepped aside and Douglas ended up on the floor, the choir room chairs tumbled on top of him. The New Directions and The Troubletones heard the ruckus from outside and ran back inside.

"Guys, cut it out!" Finn yelled; with the help of Puck and Mike, they pulled Douglas away from Rory. Sam and Blaine were holding a struggling Rory back.

"Everybody stop!" Mr. Schue walked in at that moment. "What the hell is going on in here? I can hear all this from Figgins' office." Rory stopped struggling and seemed to let Sam and Blaine hold him.

"That leprechaun homo attacked me!" Douglas tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, like you weren't asking for it," Kurt retorted.

"Enough!" Mr. Schue said, making everyone shut up. "Everyone to the principal's office and we'll sort this out."


	9. Chapter 9

Once everyone had gathered into Figgins' office, as they were later joined by Coach Sylvester, who had found the parking lot graffiti.

"Whoever is responsible for that discrimination outside must be expelled," Coach Sylvester said, looking angrier than anyone in the room had ever seen her. "Porcelain, do you know who did it?" Kurt looked up at her nickname for him. Kurt nodded and pointed at Douglas, who started to get up and protest, but Coach Sylvester glared at him, making him back down. "Is this true?" she asked in a dangerous voice. Everyone else nodded.

"Sue, you're not principal anymore," Figgins said. She looked at him with a hint of desperation in her eyes. Mr. Schue saw this and stepped in.

"This kind of discrimination and bullying is worthy of expulsion," he started to say.

"It is something one should be whipped for," Coach Sylvester cut in.

Mr. Schuester shook his head and continued. "Wayne, do you have anything to say on your behalf?"

"I'm sure I speak for everyone outside this office when I say I'm sick of Hummel and his butt buddy flaunting their fagginess for everyone to see," Douglas said, looking up. Finn started for Douglas, ready to punch him in his smug face, but Mr. Schuester pulled him back. A door suddenly slammed, making everyone flinch and look towards the source.

It was Burt Hummel, followed closely by his wife, Carole. "What the hell is that outside?" he yelled.

"Burt, calm down," Mr. Schuester said, trying to keep calm.

"What kind of psychopath would make that?" Burt demanded.

"Dad, please calm down. I know it's been a year since your heart attack, but you do not need this stress," Kurt said, leaving the office and taking his father's hand.

"Kurt, tell me who did this and I will ensure that they never hurt you again." Burt embraced his son.

"Douglas is expelled," Finn reported to the gathering in the outer office. "Principal Figgins just called the school board and told them what happened. Unlike Karofsky, it's final."

"Who's Douglas?" Burt asked, turning red.

"He's this football player who's been bullying Kurt and Rory," Finn explained. "Kurt's been having problems with him for a while, and Rory, I really don't know what's going on there. I think it's because he's with Kurt all the time that Douglas even targets him. Even I gotta admit, he's a hell of a lot worse than what Karofsky did. I just can't believe I didn't protect them." Finn put his head against the wall. Carole went to tell him otherwise while Burt seemed to be calming down.

"Finn, you're not a bad person for not being able to protect Kurt and Rory," Carole said.

"Dad, I didn't tell you; Karofsky actually broke down and apologized towards the end of last year. I didn't tell anybody, but he did," Kurt said quietly.

Three police officers then walked into the office. "What's going on?" Kurt asked, getting nervous.

"We received a call from the school that a hate crime was committed earlier today," one of the officers said. "I'm Officer Brad Murphy, and these are my colleagues, Officers Ryan Brennan and Ian Falchuk. We saw the illustration outside and we're here to take its creator into custody."

"In here, officers," Mr. Schuester said, opening the door for the officers. "Everybody except Wayne leave the office." The two Glee clubs walked out, looking rather satisfied at the sentence given. The clubs witnessed the three police officers handcuff Douglas and lead him out.

* * *

><p>By the next morning, everything seemed back to normal. Everyone in school already knew the fate of Wayne Douglas. The parking lot was hosed down and scrubbed away, but not before the news vans got there and took pictures. Kurt and Rory were suddenly the victims of prodding newscasters; both refused to comment. Rory got to live with the Hummel-Hudsons; he and Kurt stayed together, and as Sectionals dawned on them, New Directions and The Troubletones worked so hard for the win, but only time would tell…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: I'm leaving that little open ending so I can write a sequel. Hope you guys enjoyed _Rescue Me_. The sequel is tentatively called _Anything Goes_, again to star Kurt and Rory as they face Sectionals and someone who could potentially break them up, and no, it's not Sebastian; the character will be like him though.


End file.
